


万花筒之刃

by Lanflame



Series: Eren and Reiner [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Talking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 127话衍生。莱纳在火堆前睡着了，见到了艾伦。
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: Eren and Reiner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771453
Kudos: 15





	万花筒之刃

火光烁曳。若生若死、生生死死，门还在虚掩：我在荒野中看见一个人。你认识他吗？人群为什么像蚂蚁一般，枫树间的气流像剃刀，骏马，忏悔——我不需要，谁也不需要的，被唾弃的忏悔，衬得那些火光平庸之至，庭院被撑满后燃烧抽搐、变成茴香籽大小，落在我鲜嫩的、无数的、饥渴的伤口。莱纳啊……这是我的名字，莱纳。我无比逃避的这个人，金色的蜂群沾满的枯叶和蜂蜜，我被丢弃，被启示，被操纵；我的欲望，伶仃的爱欲，无能为力，道路是眼睛、是河流，莱纳——他，在树干和树柱之前，在所有的眼睛之前，孤注一掷，枕下衰草如彩虹腐烂，凝神，折射出奇特的精力。在这呜咽震颤的一天结尾，陷入梦境。

他没忘掉自己是谁。梦境中没有惧怕，没有躲闪，战争令他不安，他梦到（无数次梦到）他只会是个小孩，在满地细细的水细荆、阔大的绿玛瑙涟漪旁醒来。太阳啃噬他的头颅，迅疾哮喘，那些葳蕤的历史编成白蜡树，微微打开，充当救世主，色泽如双数贝壳。“我为什么见到你，艾伦？”小小的他最后会在梦里无谓地大喊，好像将要崩溃：“为什么是你，为什么所有消失的彗星都指向你？”他从来获得不到答案，骏马与喇叭肆无忌惮，无穷无尽，诅咒蜷缩抱怨地在贿赂永生，让他变成巨人，一次一次从生到死，仿佛伸着鼻子的蛇。就是这么可笑！莱纳·布朗对自己说，栎树的高处有肮脏的、显赫的朝阳，他站在那里，还想像从前的一千零一百万次，难以计数的冰冷耻辱一般，离开梦境，等待着茶壶中震颤纯鲜、翠绿不朽的号角。  
我要醒来了，无终无始的又一次。他对自己说；只是在那时，只是在那时，同一刹那，信徒般的，冰冷光线似的一刹那，一道声音从粗糙的背爬上海的浪脊：“因为你最需要的人是我啊。”

伐木者，因爱，嗓音燃烧。卑鄙者，哭泣，成熟，让阴影搁浅入桔子和丝衣，抬头时候——

是的，我们都知道，坟墓前的孩子，嘴角还残留着一粒糖，那梦幻、拉长、扭曲的嗅觉，脆弱的修辞，沮丧的村庄凄凄惶惶；你想听我说话吗，莱纳？让我们来来捋一捋日光下发生了什么，在你死前，在他死前，——轰隆悦耳，云朵飘闪，你还是不要躲避罢。

他抬头，终究是有些颤抖，望向那道声音。往日的艾伦站在树下，一棵从未见过的，也不需要忏悔的树。不，他在这漫长的一天的开头，鲜红的月桂和小麦、尸体里，曾经见过。他那时埋首在大海蓝色的呕吐物里，苹果松舱将他的生命摘得干干净净；艾伦就在那时从“路”里，向所有的所有艾尔迪亚人下显现。无人曾经有如此明媚的枝头，灯火如铁的甜蜜死亡，但是，都不会是艾伦。是的，就是这棵树，声嘶力竭，声嘶力竭地向他压迫而来的命运的树，艾伦·耶格尔显现在这棵树下，目光中流落着蜘蛛和祭坛的影子。

他不得不环顾四周，看看还有没有人。

“为什么要单独……”他看见自己手上有眼睛，餍绿色叠着餍绿色，无垠沙漠中倾倒的每一粒似乎都在变成眼珠、城市和辛酸地战争般，充满他的身体，他看到手握眼珠的手掌表面也颤抖地睁开一只眼睛，绿水渗入他的意志，在醉酒，在振奋，黎明声如马兜铃，风度翩翩。火焰啊，如此古老，马莱的士兵血液贫瘠，声音像沥青宰割。他喊“……”，他说“！”，他却知道宽恕是冷冰冰的，火焰中也没有王后；在此后自由地呼吸罢，但是谁在捏就法律和秩序？他在祈求，黄昏淫猥地覆过他的额头，欺骗的，眼睛中全是欺骗的目光，他拿这柄刀刺伤了重要的人。很高兴吗……？是的，很高兴，帕拉迪亚岛上只有恶魔！妈妈，妈妈，你是否，还要期待我什么？无法告别吧，无可告别，一整个战争装在你的身体里，没有宗教，没有历史，腐朽的乳香如地窖梦幻，一半的大腿充满蜂蜜，蜂蜜的眼睛，蛰伤的绿色。一串鸽子。莱纳蜷缩在万花筒般的眼球中，嗡嗡地、无声痛哭。

他总是不由自主，面对艾伦时，总是如此。他感到眼眸在腹部打结，一粒粒、一珠珠都会是糖果，他变成千万个坟墓前的孩子，陶土狂热，直到色如玻璃。他不敢相信，在这样的一天，仍会如此，世界将要末日，而他面对艾伦，依旧像罪人淹死，从山到山，尖锐沉默。

——是的，于是，就这样，昏倦地，无敌地，闯入的地狱、和圣徒无数千万。

白霜中叼出猫头鹰的灯火，艾伦开口了：“猜猜看，莱纳。你在做梦还是在现实？”

哪里都没有什么真相，没有活人的气息，他害怕听见艾伦说，“因为无聊啊。”事实上，他似乎听见了，又不敢陶醉地听到，钟声撕裂肮脏的国土，陆地上轻轻滚动的小猎犬，原来，原来，都是他的影子。莱纳·布朗愣在那里，舌头沮丧而惊愕，一切过分现实，他不知道该怎么开口；难道所有的事情，都会像这个答案这么简单吗？从祭坛上升起蜂群的狂喜，我不要正义、不要忏悔，它们恸哭得绯红，我们要嘲讽、鲜血淋漓、战栗而死。你能吗？你可以吗？血是葳蕤的，日光贴着渺茫的瓶口，灌进耳朵。他听见自己开口说：“我在做梦——”但这为何没有理性，也不会冰冷，他识别出自己心中的渴望，因此低下头颤抖。“是我做梦招来你的，对不对？”

阔大路上行人漉漉，雪在传统与虫蛀的牙齿中，裂开、颤抖。暴风雨从未停歇，正如嘴唇中连绵可见的绝望。羊皮纸（历史）是赤裸的，松枝柔嫩，终于在这一天，畅饮颤抖。艾伦说：“起来吧。”他听到艾伦这句话，像树脂色的一片烛火，那些丝绸的灼热指向熟识的深渊。可是，他不得不抬头，坐在路中，抬头看他。荒野中一只野兔，茫茫真挚，圣体版画朽得干净折瓣，但都没有这一刻，他从思绪里拉出自己这样，将他轻易碰得七裂八瓣。艾伦嘴角微翘，像是看见什么好玩的事情，莱纳想后退，但是，舌中以及身体各处，都是沙土和残渣，茴香籽一般的故土，在艾伦眼里，只是些厌憎的嘲讽。“你要毁灭世界，……”莱纳喃喃地、不只是祈求，或是自语，呼吸中全是些绝望的剩餐冷饭，“我毫无希望。我们毫无胜利希望；我为什么还要参战……？为了获得过去的正义吗？”

艾伦的眼睛，似在鼓励他继续说下去。没有嘲讽，没有温存，似乎仅仅是在沉思默想他的答案。他不知从何而来，像是病人有了勇气，灵魂才经过炼金术，洁白、古旧、葡萄藤在日光中蠢蠢欲动；蓝眼眸的士兵在歌谣中掰扯掉自己的灵与肉，饥渴，失眠，脊背渺然，开始叨叨地、不倦地叙述了：

总有一天，总有一天，你反复侵略的舌头，将不再是血，堕落迷茫地，包含想象的乳汁。

他在说着什么，絮絮叨叨，牧神的头颅像两把提琴，嗓音破裂，永不死亡的战争是蟋蟀味道。前面的，都已经听过了，包括一些老掉牙的背叛，他出逃帕拉迪亚岛的褴褛心路，少年不肯相信的眼泪，如此如此；马莱的故事也早被人知道了，道路平铺，浴盆露出头来，拿来自杀的枪支是他自认的救赎，搏斗、呆乖。那个日光透彻的上午，像骏马一样的鸦群，他曾如此一败涂地地接近自由。梦中蟾蜍老得掉牙齿，一粒一粒，化作玉液琼浆，想灌进他的眼。他惊醒，戴巴家主已经消扯，战争又开始了。炽狂、油污的废墟，他看着一切，一切。故事说到这里，还有必要再说吗？艾伦的眼睛静静的（他现在是哪个艾伦？），酿蜜的海水杂沓澎湃，充满路里，全在路里。也许在梦中也预示着他和他的死亡？他这样想，艰涩地，突然充满勇气，说出从未说出口的话来。

“我想……”他说，胸中一点点棉花都荡涤成金色，“我满是罪孽，艾伦。从一开始就错了，没有选择。最大的那个，——我后来才明白，是欺骗。也许你会嘲笑我，我也不明白，你为什么会走向毁灭世界的这一步？这难以想象。超出我的想象力了。你的恨原来这样深吗？我……我想，最初的那颗种子是我推动的，我有罪。我失去了立场对你说什么，你知道的，我本只想静静地死掉。没有希望了。我的人生就这样了，我什么都不理解，从前这样，现在也是这样，没有救。我生下来就是一个谎言，到现在也许仍是。在梦中为什么还会见到你呢？我想，也许我只对你才有些话想说。我想说……我想对你道歉。我不知道欺骗会这样伤害人，我没有想过，也只以为世界上只有我的和凶蛮的痛苦，我以为世界就是这样，不知道你的是什么样子？我无权过问。”他顿了一下。“路”中如果可以，将会变成玫瑰花房，尘粒微颤。“今晚让似乎在原谅我。但是为什么……我却觉得空虚？我向他袒露了马可的死，他为什么不杀掉我？我遇到的每个人，我对之犯下罪的每个人，我都想让他们杀掉我，哪怕代替我自己的手。你知道，不，是这样：我早已不能吃肉类食物了。我不能接受，这是伤害其它动物的生命来浇灌我自己。我罪恶满盈。我怎么配？所以，让接受了我的道歉，我怎么配呢？对你也是啊，艾伦。对你也是。我陷入了虚无。我不知道我犯下的罪该怎么结算，你却逼我拿起刀，我不想，也不理解……世界末日了，我最不想面对的还是你。但是，唯一的理由，我睡在过往的罪孽和人群的火堆的唯一理由，——我微薄的求生意志——就是阻止你啊。如同阻止我自己。这会不会是某一刻，我们共同开启的故事？”

酒宴开启，投笔迢递，酒杯中长满芳草，耳环葳蕤、烂漫，腰肢肥厚。他这样说着，让自己落入苍凉的诅咒，月亮镶嵌的燧石，仿佛想擦出什么火，实际上只是发绿的蝉群和霉斑。只有在梦里，他才会如此，——甚至——带着些爱意在说话。正是一无所求、柔情安详的时刻，也许他刚刚正视了自己，虽然世界行将结束，但也足够了吧？幻境里不只是单纯的安慰。他终于不在鸽群和万花筒，那些无所抵挡的正义，可怖缄默的北风。也许到了早晨，他能敞开心扉，和阿尼一道，迈入海里。  
他这样想着，终于像圣灵退潮一样，将柔情安详般闭上眼。会抵达的，我会抵达的。

有时候，时间变得刨身向前，兀灭、停摆，一天变换好几个姿势。故事从来都有哭丧的、新鲜的另一面，艾伦站在那里，说：我的眼中已一无所有。

有人的喉咙中传出久远的呜咽，从来是无知的小兽，只会感应吉凶。但是，早已来不及，在它明白自己躺在一片破罐和荨麻上时候——

你找错人了，莱纳。艾伦说，他的目光很平静，因此像镜子惊讶忠诚，春雨轻盈地、萎靡地流。你不需向我忏悔，为什么你从来不懂？这其中没有什么长篇大论，我是猎人，如此而已。世界与我只是猎人与猎物的关系。为了将猎物培养成熟，会甘心陷进泥里，一动不动，哪怕一个人，哪怕火焰也是虚无的泥渊。因此，我早已做出选择，不管你、或者其他人懂还是不懂，我已从来是我，——没有时间限制，也不会为什么改变。你想要赎罪，而我想要自由。这么简单的问题，就像一加一那样简单，也许在你这里，是永远解不开的谜。这些我都无所谓；我只是关心你什么时候拿起刀。莱纳，你为什么关心我是真的还是假的？真实从来没有这样简单，假象也不会是只是幻想。我只要我要的，在那里有灿烂辉煌，你要是不懂，我再说一遍：我只要自由。而你却只会忏悔、只会流泪、只会满身污秽地会看过去。我都忘了啊，（说到这里，艾伦笑了），莱纳，你天天在关心什么？我给你的只有刀。只是刀。  
他后退，哪怕是在虚空的想象中。自由在无声地呐喊和报复，他眼瞳中的倒影渐渐阔大，像覆满整个天空的骏马；艾伦站在那里，低头看他，是看不再新鲜的猎物的眼神，“总有一日”，莱纳过去曾无数次想，他会变成刺穿你的刀。大于时间，大于忏悔，大于战争和记忆，大于和先于你的存在。现在他明了了这意思。世界是发酵的、腐烂的海，乌鸦声是搅成汁液，刀刃从来只会伤人，不屑哭丧。他眼前的就是艾伦，真正的艾伦，哪怕真与假都没有关系，就是艾伦。

“我……”他开口，万分、万分不情愿，他知道，自己从今以后，张开口说的，只会是哭丧声，“我……不懂。我……”

“站不起来，不是吗？”艾伦说。

他站在他的身前，俯视他。猎物不再新鲜，也还会是猎物。这仿佛是慈悲，仿佛是恶意，或者，只是无数次神魂颠倒和嘲弄。“站起来，莱纳。你还有事没做，而我不会一直等着。如果你的刀指向我，我会觉得颇为有趣，除此之外，什么都不是。”

他知道他在说巨大的巨人在海上漂泊的身体，吞噬了数个、无数个巨人，森森的利刃在心悦目鲜的清晨一并刺入世界。但是只会是如此吗？他们是敌人，从过去至今，一直如是，他生而为战士，而今可笑的是他竟已分不清餐盘上的食物是食物，或者就是他自己。巨人本该吞噬他人的血肉，不是吗？尤弥尔就是这样教导着我们，我们族群的嶙嶙骨骼，“尤弥尔啊。”艾伦突然开口，莱纳其实并不意外，艾伦透晓他的灵魂。“尤弥尔。莱纳，去想象一下时间。时间就是尤弥尔，就是你手中的刀。”

他不懂，依旧坐在地上，胸膛上依旧是昂扬无力的、信仰和灵魂，万花筒碎裂陶醉，他无路可逃，只知自己再也闭不上眼。我要知道这个做什么？他甚至笑了，面对艾伦时的恐惧太多，仿佛令他脱胎换骨，大地变成焦焚的炼金术。所以，——他突然懂了——就像我不懂也不关心尤弥尔，你也早已这般看着我吗，艾伦？艾伦没有说话。和“路”、和树一样，不动声色，似乎该说的，和不说的话，一样惊心动魄。从饥饿中掠夺他。

我心甘情愿你的掠夺。莱纳说，……是的，曾经不是，只有现在是。但我们从来都不在一个时间，所以你索要你的正义，不要我的忏悔。我明白了，你是行凶者，曾经令我捏碎你的眼睛，你现在是世界最凶狠的猎人，你要向世界报复、大发雷霆、夺取历史上的、和你自己失去的自由。我和无数的人都不会懂，但你就这般站在这个世界上，不说话，任我们想破脑袋也解不透，是不是，艾伦？你只要我捏碎我手中你给予我的眼球，除此之外，你什么都不要求。但是所有人都这样误解了你，将你等同于尤弥尔，有意无意，所有人，和你都不在乎。其实你的要求很少，我们的却很多、很多，（说到这里，莱纳声音变低），所以我们都不懂，没有人看见你。其实真正的你有谁有兴趣呢？像我要的只是梦与尸体；如果你是尤弥尔，那就没有人对你有兴趣，你是背景板，而我们捧腹恸哭，为世界、为故人、为清晨的一滴沙，像仰头向天的蝼蚁。艾伦，你和我们没什么不同。也许唯一的不同是你太简单了。这本是个复杂的令人困倦又虚无的世界，碰到你，一切都变得简单。

简单？艾伦像是碰见了什么真正的、兴味盎然的事情，熠熠地重复着这句话。

“对，简单。”蓝眼睛的士兵斩钉截铁，头一次、或者像最后一次，这样没有痛苦。

热血在虬结，和黎明的石子吱嘎响成一片。但是——我知道这些，又有什么用？士兵在苦笑，毫不犹豫地去行动，是你和我们的又一差别。我还是这样懦弱、紧张，不知道自己是谁，也不知道战争和和平、生与死、历史和现在、马莱和艾尔迪亚、自由和奴役、爱与恨、恨与悔恨，……这些这些，统统有什么差别。我不知道，我早已陷入虚无，我不知道自己是谁，本该让绝望的覆盆子流在自己血管里，在遇见你时丢盔弃甲，或者就这样死在战场。如今，我还是会死在战场，头顶撕裂成金色的蝉群，可能惟一的不一样，是我也要去行动。仅此而已。  
我要的只是这些。艾伦笑了。很好，莱纳，去把你满身的血，用海水冲净吧。

黎明的号角，像鲜红的树叶。肚脐碧绿、神圣，摧橦着人醒来，黎明只会是狭隘的棺材，道路不会是河流，而是海。像海一样凄惶、不可抗拒、残废。士兵枕着繁荣的哭声醒来，天空中投下了骨架的影子，看上去孑然一身，是猛烈又久远的杀手，不可解的神秘，而他是士兵，只是士兵。他遮住自己的眼睛，是懦弱，最后一次懦弱，在黎明被践踏和追逐之前。渐渐地，他也笑了。

“如你所愿，艾伦——”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是漫画衍生，但是有些自己的私设，可以独立看。是《火山腥膻》的续篇。


End file.
